Alternate Reality
by TheSlayerettes
Summary: What would happen if Spike got sent to Buffy's alternate reality? While the Scooby's look for another antidote, the two find comfort in each other.
1. Chapter One

Title : Alternate Reality  
  
Author : Tia and Meli (looked over and edited by Adriana)  
  
Paring: S/B Of course!  
  
Set : In between Normal Again, Willow just made the potion, Dawn is at Janice's, and Spike is on his way.  
  
Summary: What would happen if Spike got sucked into Buffy's "normal" reality? Both Spike and Buffy depend on each other while another cure is in search.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately nothing is mine. It all belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy!  
  
  
  
"Ok, so I'll see you in five." Willow set the receiver down and finished pouring the pink substance into the mug. It was amazing how much the antidote looked like pink lemonade. She walked towards the corridor to go upstairs and give Buffy the antidote and then she was off to pick up Dawn.  
  
She was ready to go up when in through the door Spike busted in with a brown blanket over his head.  
  
"You really should stop with the daytime strolls." He swiftly took off the blanket and placed it neatly on the banister.  
  
"I'll take that into consideration. How's the Slayer doing?"  
  
Willow walked over to him and handed over the mug.  
  
"Make sure she takes it all. Ill be back in a few, I have to go get Dawny."  
  
He took the mug and headed up to his slayer's room while Willow went out the door.  
  
***  
  
Down in the basement was the nasty demon thrashing around in its chains. He was furious and looking for revenge. The banging could be heard all around the house. After a while the chains started to give away and one of the links began to bend, setting him free. He extracted his other stinger in his left arm and headed towards the door to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
When he reached the top of the stairs, Spike headed to Buffy's room. He found the door ajar and nudged it forward to find an empty room. *Where's she gone off to now?*  
  
"Hey pet, where are ya, I got some nice antidote goodness for you." He walked farther into the room and decided he would just sit and wait for her. He set the mug down on the table. As he pulled out the chair he heard a scream, and as soon as he turned around he felt something go into his side. The demon retracted his stinger and pushed a hurt Spike to the floor causing him to knock down the mug as well as a couple other items on the table. Just as he was about to finish the vampire off he was pulled from behind and sent into the railing of the staircase. Before he could get back up he received a sharp kick to the chest and fell backwards down the stairs. The demon hit the door and took the chance to get away. Buffy immediately ran to Spike. He lay there unconscious, looking helpless on the floor. She lifted his blood stained shirt to check on the wound, when her hand accidentally grazed it.  
  
In a flash she found herself back at the hospital. Alongside of her was Spike in gray sweats with a black shirt on and his wound completely healed.  
  
"Where the bloody hell are we?"  
  
Spike stood up. Just as Buffy was going to answer, the door opened and a guy dressed in a white lab coat came in with two familiar couples trailing behind.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter Two

Title : Alternate Reality, Chapter Two  
  
Author : Tia (edited by Adriana)  
  
Pairing : S/B Yey!  
  
Disclaimer : Same as on first chapter.  
  
Feedback : OOOO pretty pretty please!  
  
  
  
Downstairs the back door in the kitchen opened allowing the entrance of Willow, with Dawn at her side. The whole way back Dawn had been explaining some stupid movie she had seen while over at Janice's. Willow was glad to be home. She hoped that now she wouldn't have to listen to the continuous babble. She loved Dawn, but at times she could be a pain. Dawn closed the door and set her stuff on one of the nearby stools. As they walked into the next room she continued on with her story.  
  
"Then, when Nicole's character Satine began to sing, Ewan turned around...." she continued until they reached the bottom of the stairs when Dawn noticed the brown sheet.  
  
"Spike's here?" Willow turned to face the girl and was glad for the distraction.  
  
* Maybe now she'll stop with the story telling.*  
  
"Yea, He's supposed to be giving Buffy the antidote."  
  
"Weird. I would have expected arguing coming from upstairs, not silence."  
  
Willow got what she meant, but just disregarded the comment and headed up to her room. When she was halfway up the stairs she sensed something wrong. When she looked towards Buffy's room, and saw the staircase arm on the floor by the door, she ran to the room and called out for Dawn. Dawn was up there in a matter of seconds. As she entered the room she noticed the blood surrounding the two and was quickly at her sister's side. Buffy had collapsed on top of Spike so both girls lifted up her upper body. After the contact was broken both Buffy and Spike slowly awoke.  
  
The two opened their eyes and realized they were back in Sunnydale in the safety of the Summer's home. It could be seen by their faces that both were very confused. Spike wanted to know where he had gone to, and Buffy wondered why the annoying vampire was suddenly a part of her alternate world.  
  
Willow helped her friend up onto the bed. When Dawn went to help Spike he winced noticing his wound was back and decided to stay put at the moment. Dawn realized what was wrong and went to get a First Aid kit. After Willow picked up the fallen objects from the floor, she went to the two and asked what had happened. Both explained what had happened from their perspectives.  
  
"Then out of nowhere the bloody bugger stabbed me!" He laid himself back down and closed his eyes for a second until the pain subsided. Buffy continued with the explanation and then asked what she was eager to find out.  
  
"Spike was sent to my alternate reality instead of his own. I was wondering why he ended up tagging along?" Willow had no clue, so she decided to hit the books.  
  
"Ill go do some research and see what I come up with."  
  
She stood up and as she walked out of the room and at the same time Dawn entered with the kit in hand. She gave it to Buffy who placed it on the bed.  
  
Dawn wanted to help and do what she could.  
  
"Anything else? " As Buffy went to Spike to help him onto the bed she asked Dawn to go to the crypt and pick up some spare clothes. Until Willow came up with an explanation she wanted to keep him close by.  
  
After she got her directions to go straight there and straight back she headed out the door only to be stopped by Spike.  
  
"'ey nibblet! Don't forget the passions tapes; we gotta see if Timmy escapes Norma."  
  
With a small giggle dawn answered back. "Don't worry, I won't."  
  
With that she was out the door and then there were two.  
  
As Buffy eased him onto the foot of the bed they began to talk.  
  
"So was that me or were they who I thought they were?" said Spike with a face of wonder.  
  
"Depends on who you mean. The guy in the white lab coat was the 'supposed doctor'. The first couple were my parents, and the other two... well I have the same names in mind that you do."  
  
"So I'm not crazy, you saw them too?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't say that, but yes I saw them too."  
  
"Cute." She flashed him a smile and he answered with a smirk then she returned to the opening of the box. Spike had a pensive look on his face.  
  
"Were they there in your other flash visions or was this a guest appearance?"  
  
Buffy took a second to remember the other times she had, as Spike said, flashed into her visions.  
  
"Nope. It was the first time they came."  
  
Spike nodded and rested his chin on his fist.  
  
"I see. So now the question is.... How are Peaches and Dru involved with this mess?"  
  
Tbc... 


	3. Chapter Three

Title : Alternate Reality, Chapter Three  
  
Author : Tia (edited by Adriana)  
  
Pairing : S/B Woo hoo!  
  
Disclaimer : Same as on first chapter.  
  
Feedback : YES! And we love all of our beautiful reviewers so much!  
  
Back in her room Willow sat on her bed looking through one of the many texts spread out in front of her. Every volume has said the same information that she already knew. Then she got an idea of where she could find specific details on what was happening. She got up and went to her bookcase and picked out the old looking book with DISPLACEMENT written on the cover in old text letters. She began skimming through it looking for the Glarghk Ghul Kashma'nik. When she spotted the familiar words she went to the part that mentioned the visions.  
  
"Got it!" she grabbed an index card and was ready to write down what she found. It spoke of how they were sent into different delusions. The main one was what Buffy had, which were flashes in and out of an alternative reality. Then, Willow noticed the word joint vision, it explained that if the blood from one victim's wound touches the others their delusions will be connected and both will flash into the same setting. She quickly jotted down what she found and headed for Buffy's room to tell what she discovered.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy had been taking care of Spike's wound. When she lifted the antiseptic spray out of the box the nozzle touched her finger and some of the spray was placed on her cut. She had somehow gotten a small paper cut- like cut on the tip of her index finger. She gave no notice to it and continued with the tending to the wound. When her hand went over the wound again they flashed back into the hospital.  
  
***  
  
Once again they were dressed in the sweats and shirt. Both sat on the floor of a white room with a door to the right and a large mirror on the wall in front of them. They were not alone; above them was the doctor from before. He reached his hand out to Buffy to help her up but Spike quickly intervened, determined to protect his Slayer. The doctor wasn't surprised.  
  
"It's ok William. I want you to remember that I'm only here to help." When he noticed that Spike wasn't going to move he backed away.  
  
"You two stay in here while I go speak with your parents." He walked out the door and led the two couples into another room where they could observe the two "patients". Everyone noticed how much they both trusted each other.  
  
"We have showed you all of our notes. We have concluded that both have somehow combined their thoughts into one world. We have been working with then both and have decided to see if together they can help each other with their problem. As can be seen, they have a lot of trust between each other, and we hope to use that to our advantage." While speaking, he lifted his head to the two - sided mirror and noticed that both Buffy and Spike had slipped back into a catatonic state. He stood up quickly and rushed to the door.  
  
***  
  
Willow found the two the same as before, and in a second was at Buffy's side helping her up. When she noticed the cut on her friends' index finger she knew her theory was correct. She finished fixing up Spike's wound and gave Buffy a band-aid.  
  
She explained what the reason was for the joint vision, but that there was now another problem.  
  
"Since the blood made contact more than once, then even if the blood doesn't touch again you will both be "flashed" to the alternative reality. If something triggers it for one of you then you will both be sent." She placed the index card down on the table at her side. After that Willow began stating her answer to the other question of why Angel and Dru were involved.  
  
"The whole point of the different universe was Buffy's life if she had not become a Slayer. All those she met afterwards are told to be figments of her imagination. When Spike entered the scene all that changed and a life had to be made for him so as to be part of the delusion."  
  
The two sat listening to what was said and nodded their heads.  
  
Willow then turned to Spike.  
  
"Seeing as how Dru was your sire and Angel was your 'grand' sire, I suppose that they were placed in the position of your parents. "  
  
"Ok so we now know what's going on. The only thing left is to make some more antidote and then no worries." Spike stood from the bed and was headed downstairs until he heard Buffy say "Wait, how do we get antidote with out the demon?"  
  
"Bloody hell, now what do we do?"  
  
Tbc... 


	4. Chapter Four

Title : Alternate Reality, Chapter Four  
  
Author : Tia (edited by Adriana)  
  
Pairing : S/B Yay!  
  
Disclaimer : Same as on first chapter.  
  
Feedback : We'll love you for life! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Passing the Alpert grave, Dawn realized she was almost out of the cemetery,  
  
for which she was very happy. Luckily she had brought her C.D. player along  
  
to drown out the silence that came in the hopefully empty graveyard. Sensing  
  
an odd feeling, she turned the music up and began to sing along.  
  
"Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby."  
  
Just as she was about to begin the next verse, her song was cut short when  
  
something attacked her from behind. The next thing she knew was darkness,  
  
followed by unconsciousness.  
  
Back at the house everyone was in research mode, including Xander and Anya  
  
who had been called and asked to come over for help. It was starting to get  
  
really dark out and both Buffy and Spike were worried about how Dawn still  
  
wasn't back yet.  
  
"It shouldn't take this long to go to the crypt, get some stuff together,  
  
and get back. What's taking her so long?"  
  
"Calm down Buff, I'm sure Dawny will walk in any minute."  
  
"No, the Slayer's right. Dawn wouldn't take this long. Something's wrong and  
  
I'm going out there to find out what."  
  
Spike grabbed his duster and headed for the door only to be stopped by  
  
Willow.  
  
"You can't leave. If you were to go into the catatonic state anything could  
  
happen and that wouldn't be helpful to us or Dawn. So you're gonna stay and  
  
help us research while Xander and me go check out the crypt. Got it?"  
  
"I'm not gonna sta..."  
  
Willow point at her face and interrupted, "Resolve face. Everyone knows what  
  
this means. Don't make me explain it again."  
  
Walking back to the living room Spike picked up a book and started leafing  
  
through the pages. Willow got her coat and headed for the door with Xander  
  
at her side.  
  
"Anya, you stay here and make sure these two don't leave. And if anything  
  
happens call Xander's cell."  
  
Before Anya could answer the door had shut.  
  
"Does anyone know why she's still the boss?"  
  
Willow and Xander had gone to Spike's and found nothing out of the ordinary,  
  
so they decided to go back to the house and see if Dawn had already gotten  
  
there. As they walked through the tombstones Xander noticed something by the  
  
mausoleum. The pair walked over to it and found a bag with Spike's stuff in  
  
it next to it a C.D. player minus the ear phones. Something had gone wrong  
  
and now Dawn was missing.  
  
"Will, we better tell Buffy."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They both started off in the direction of Revello Drive.  
  
On one side of the couch was Buffy looking through as many books as  
  
possible, and on the other side was Spike, who every once and a while snuck  
  
a look at Buffy's aggressiveness towards the text. She seriously looked  
  
freaked out, and he knew that Dawn's being late wasn't helping.  
  
*Maybe I should say something, lighten the tension. I know I can get a  
  
smile*  
  
Just as he was going to say something, Willow and Xander both came barging  
  
through the door.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy! Where are you?" Xander and Willow both screamed.  
  
"Guys, calm down, I'm right here. What's going on?"  
  
Both started saying what they had found, very fast, and in one breath,  
  
drowning each other out; leaving both Buffy and Spike completely confused.  
  
"Ok, this time try it a bit slower and one at a time. Willow."  
  
"Well, we went to the crypt and everything was fine, and as we headed home  
  
Xander-"  
  
"Well I saw something near that Alpert mausoleum thing. I didn't know what  
  
it was but for some reason it caught my attention."  
  
"So then me and Xander went to see what it was and found this!"  
  
Willow held out the objects for everyone to see.  
  
"That's my bag." said Spike.  
  
He took the bag from her hand and opened it to get out a shirt.  
  
Buffy just stared at the C.D. player. She knew Dawn would never just leave  
  
it on the ground unless she was forced to.  
  
"I have to find her. And I'll bet anything it was probably that stupid  
  
demon."  
  
"Don't worry Buff. We'll get her back."  
  
"Yeah, Xander's right. Look, I'll go online and see if I can find the places  
  
where he would usually hang around."  
  
"Me and Ann well go into major research mode. She won't be gone for long."  
  
Willow went upstairs straight to her computer and Xander went to find Anya.  
  
Buffy was just sitting there. Completely pissed off but also looking as if  
  
she were on the brink of breaking down and crying. Spike had no idea what to  
  
do so he decided he would do what he did best. Go out there and beat the  
  
info out of some demons.  
  
" ' ey you know we're gonna find her. I'll go check out Willie's and see if  
  
he's heard something."  
  
"Wait."Buffy put her hand on Spike's shoulder as he turned to face her. "You  
  
can't go, remember what Willow said? It's bad enough that Dawn's lost."  
  
"Oh balls! Screw that. We cant just leave her out there. The same thing  
  
could happen to her or even worse. I'm going. You gonna come or you gonna  
  
stay. It's now or never, the others will be back any second."  
  
Buffy looked to the side to see if anyone was there, then decided what she  
  
had to do.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Tbc.... 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Alternate Reality, Chapter Five  
  
Author: Tia  
  
Pairing: S/B Whoo!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as on first chapter.  
  
Feedback: Highly Appreciated and Truly Loved!  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update but I've been a bit busy. The next post I will try to send out in about a week. Please dont give up on me!I *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn awoke to find herself with a throbbing headache and she could feel a bump appearing on her forehead. She began to stand but quickly lost her balance and fell against the wall. Little light entered what seemed to be a section of a cave. It was weird to her though. She was grateful to still be alive but still found it odd that she wasn't killed. She decided to try to stand up again and see if she could find her way out, but as she took a couple of steps she began to get woozy and when trying to grasp for the wall she collapsed against it and ended laying on the rubble out of consciousness once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just a mile away from the woods that led to the Dawn's hidden cave were Buffy and Spike walking and venting. Willie's had been a bust, he had no useful information. It appeared that the demon didn't seem to socialize that much leaving the two with no clue where to look. They decided to check out one more cemetery and then head back to see if the others had found anything. As they walked past the outskirts of the woods Spike suddenly stopped, he had picked up a very familiar scent. He began to turn right when all of a sudden he felt someone pulling on his jacket. "Where are you going we have to keep searching for Dawn?" "What do you think I'm doing? Just follow me I think I may have found her." As he walked farther into the woods he quickened his pace. Buffy trying to catch up, grabbed his arm to slow him down. As she grabbed his arm they both fell to the ground. Both were lying on the ground eyes closed with Buffy laying over Spike. Looking as if in a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After countless trying, Willow had found out some very helpful information on the nasty. She went down stairs and walked into the kitchen finding Xander and Anya on two stools with different texts in front of them. "Hey guys have you seen Buffy and Spike I found out some stuff that might help." "I thought they were in the living room." "Nope, I can't find them anywhere; did they go to the basement?" Willow was starting to get worried. If they had left them could both be in serious danger. Anya looked up "they're probably out looking for dawn" "If that's true then were in serious trouble." Willow told Anya a couple of the main details of her discovery's and then she and Xander left to find Buffy and Spike; Anya staying behind in case they came back. As they went walking Willow explained to Xander what she had found out. Apparently these beasties tend to hold a grudge and if they are attacked or hurt in some way they get there revenge on the inflictor of the pain. In this case Buffy. These demons reside in woods and caves but don't stay in the same spot very long. Usually they only eat small animals such as cats and rabbits; they never really cared for human flesh. Their dislike for human flesh doesn't keep them from having fun hurting it. They are known for causing pain to humans for fun. Each human usually doesn't last them very long because they get bored very easily. Unfortunately there are some victims which are kept and tortured to hurt those who the demons have a vendetta against. The torturing doesn't always end up being physical; one of the things the demon is known for is turning people into nutcases. The venom in his arms cause very vivid hallucinations that cause the victims to truly think they are in a reality and at times make people do things that can be drastic. These victims are kept in a boobetraped section of a cave till they are found of no use. "Wow Will, anything else?" Xander replied in a sarcastic form. "Well actually yes, but I decided lets just stick with the important things." They finally got near some of the woods. Willow sat down on the edge of a curb and grabbed the map from her back pocket and took out her prism necklace. She did a locator spell on Buffy and hoped it would work better than the one they tried on Dawn. She said the incantation and dangled the prism above the map. "Lets go, I found where they are."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As this was occurring, both vampire and his slayer had found them selves back in a hospital room with their grey sweat pants and black shirts on. "Not again, I am seriously getting tired of this place." "Calm down pet at least we do not have to deal with other people like last time." As if on cue in walked the Doctor followed by Joyce (the others had gone to work or had an errand to run and couldn't be there). In her hands Joyce carried a tray with two mugs a plate with some toast. The doctor informed Mrs. Summers that he would be in the other room and then exited out the door. Joyce Placed the tray on a table between the two beds which were occupied by both Buffy and Spike. "How about some hot cocoa?" Both out of instinct said "With marshmallows?!?"  
  
Tbc.. 


End file.
